Left by the Bus
by sasuvonke
Summary: Before she even knew what he was doing he leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her now bright red cheeks.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents nor the following characters used in this one-shot. So, don't bother calling up your lawyers and suing me.

Chester McBadbat is an ordinary guy. For sure you'll agree with me on that. Trixie Tang on the other hand is no ordinary girl. She's rich, spoiled and boys adore her every move, hence the word unordinary; and the fact that she knows that Chester ignores her like some ordinary girl kind of ticks her off. I mean even Timmy Turner adores her as much as the next guy.

Chester had grown since elementary school, for sure. He's a bit taller than average but you wouldn't call him freakishly tall. He got his braces out two years ago during their last year in junior high and his freckles somehow cleared up a bit. A lot of girls actually took notice and soon they were googly eyes over him.

Trixie doesn't mind being ignored – well, most of the times – she sort of enjoy people not paying attention to her, even for a short period of time. But the fact that her one and only true love pay no heed to her, its somewhat hard to accept.

_**DRRRIIIINNNGGG!!**_

_I can't believe school's out already_, Trixie thought to herself. _I also can't believe I've been daydreaming about him again. _

Trixie hasn't changed that much, though. She still has the same hair, same body type and the same complexion. The only thing that changed was her height but only for a couple of inches. Same old Trixie Tang. Spoiled rich and boys head over heels over her.

Trixie rapidly gathered her things before her friends leave her behind; the students are quickly dwindling from the classroom. As soon as she was ready she bolted out so fast, it would put Road Runner to shame. Then – BAM!

"Ouch!" Some guy muttered, backpacks and school supplies strewn across the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" She looked up and saw the face of the guy she wished all her might she wasn't supposed to see. "I was rushing. I don't want to miss the bus and wait for the other one to come."

"I noticed." He evenly retorted as he picked up their things and handed some of them to her. "Unfortunately, you're out of luck 'cusp the bus just left two minutes ago."

"Great." She rolled her eyes and noticed that Chester was about to leave. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked, but didn't turn around.

"Aren't you going to wait for the bus?" She tried to ask as innocently as possible. She knew that he rarely take the bus home, he prefers walking instead.

He chuckled.

"Both you and I know that I usually don't take the bus." He turned around and gave her a cool grin.

She only hoped that the ground would turn into a black hole and swallow her whole to spare her embarrassment.

"Huh?" Was all she could muster.

"Come on Trixie, I'm not stupid." He placed both his hands in his jean pocket. "I know that you've been eyeing me for quite a while now and believe me, that look you give me isn't the least bit subtle."

"So, you know?" A cute blush forming in her cheeks.

"Yeah, I do." He gave her another boyish grin that made her whole world spin and a wave, as if to say 'See yah' and turned around.

"Wait!" She collected herself and gained composure as she went after him. "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" He towered over her. He was so close that she was able to take a whiff of his natural scent.

For the first time in Trixie Tang's life she doesn't know what to say. I mean, what can she say? She couldn't exactly spill the beans, what if he doesn't like her? If he did like her he sure wasn't making his affection towards her crystal clear.

"Oh." He said as if a light bulb lit up on his head. "You're wondering weather I like you too."

Again, she didn't know what quite to say so all she did was nod her head.

"Well," He said playfully. "We'll just have to find that out, won't we?"

Before she even knew what he was doing he leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her now bright red cheeks.

"I'll see you around Trixie." He gave her a charming smile and started to walk out of the school premises.

"Yeah, see you around." She whispered, knowing that this was just the first of the many moments that they will have and share together.

Author's Note: Hurray for me! The very first Trixie and Chester story! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are very well appreciated and loved. Flames are hated but welcome nonetheless.


End file.
